


Формула-1

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Ничто в мире не бывает более беспомощным, безответственным и порочным, чем адреналиновые наркоманы.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Формула-1

Когда Хотч входит в конференц-зал, шесть пар глаз мгновенно примагничиваются к нему.

— Нас лишат кофе? — задаёт Прентисс тревожащий всех вопрос. Хотч, не отрываясь от блокнота с эмблемой Бюро, отрицательно качает головой, и команда облегчённо вздыхает — значит, жить можно.

— Ничего такого, что бы сильно подпортило или улучшило наше положение. Урежут премии кибербезопастности, — начинает перечислять Хотч, и Гарсия довольно хмыкает. Как хорошо, что в своё время она согласилась примкнуть к ОПА. — Улучшат систему охраны во всех корпусах здания в связи с последними событиями. Ближе к концу месяца ожидается установка нового технического оборудования и смена оружейных комплектов с теми же единицами. И да, на наш отдел выделено три новых автомобиля, — небрежно заканчивает Хотч, закрывая блокнот, и атмосфера в помещении ощутимо накаляется.

— Что за модели? — авторитетно спрашивает Росси, и Хотч вздыхает. Ну, началось.

— Шевроле Тахо 2013 года выпуска, — в ответ раздаётся одобрительный свист, возвещая Хотча, что так просто перейти к обсуждению других мелочей не получится.

— Это хорошо? — невинно спрашивает Джей-Джей, по очереди глядя то на Моргана, то на Росси, но отвечает ей Спенсер.

— О да, это очень хорошо, — возбуждённо говорит Спенсер, и даже Хотч не может сдержаться и вместе со всеми закатывает глаза. Он (опять же, как и все) безгранично доверяет Спенсеру, когда тот работает с картой, составляет профиль, ведёт допрос и — с недавних пор — прикрывает его спину. Вот только Спенсер-водитель не имеет к вышеперечисленным никакого отношения, потому что Спенсер-водитель — это что-то дикое, необузданное и опасное.

Частично в этой адреналиновой зависимости и жажде быстрой езды Хотч винит себя. Когда Спенсер только начинал работать в отделе, Морган предложил Хотчу устроить новичку тест-драйв. Остальным стажёрам хватало пары десятков километров по пустынной дороге за городом, чтобы их завтрак оказывался в заранее приготовленном Морганом бумажном пакете. Но Спенсер оказался не из таких. Хотч выжимал девяносто миль в час и глядел на совсем ещё юного парня, восторженно распахнувшего глаза и ловящего ветер высунутой из окна рукой, думая, что это он-то с детства привык к быстрой езде, а отец Спенсера вряд ли катал его так на машине. Как оказалось впоследствии, в тот день был заложен первый кирпичик взаимного уважения, когда Спенсер выскочил из машины с восхищённо горящими глазами и, ни разу не пошатнувшись, бодро пошагал к дверям Бюро.

Однако сейчас команде прекрасно известно, что когда сам Спенсер садится за руль, всё живое, имеющее хоть толику инстинкта самосохранения, должно прятаться.

— Это модель третьего поколения. Автоматическая коробка передач, 8-цилиндровый двигатель, разгон за семь целых и семь десятых секунды, максимальная скорость — сто двенадцать миль в час, — восторженно тараторит Спенсер, и с каждым новым словом глаза Прентисс становятся всё шире.

Этого Хотч и боялся.

— Стоит упомянуть манёвренность, малый расход топлива, а ещё важно заметить, что…

— Что вас с Прентисс я за руль не пущу, — обрывает его Хотч, и Спенсер возмущённо приоткрывает рот, но ему не дают заговорить, — для вашего же блага.

— Я хорошо вожу, — бурчит Спенсер и оглядывает команду в поисках поддержки. Росси вздыхает и отводит взгляд, Джей-Джей неуверенно пожимает плечами, а Морган усмехается, миролюбиво поднимая руки.

— Без обид, rрасавчик, но то, что ты ещё никого не сбил, не значит «хорошо».

— На твоём месте, Дерек, я бы выбирал выражения, потому что это звучит как вызов, — бросает Росси, рассматривая свои кожаные туфли, и Джей-Джей прыскает от смеха.

— Тем более что у Рида стоит «ноль» только в графе живых сбитых предметов, — соглашается Хотч. — А вот мне с трудом удалось убедить полицию Нового Орлеана, что пожарный гидрант снёс преступник, а не агент ФБР, вошедший в раж в ходе погони.

— Но это действительно был преступник! — щёки Спенсера красноречиво розовеют, намекая «Да хватит тебе врать». — А я…

— Ты помог ему закончить его «мокрое» дело, — успокаивающе гладит его по руке Джей-Джей, вытирая рукавом кофты выступившие на глазах слёзы.

— Что насчёт меня? — вклинивается в разговор Прентисс, невинно закусывая губу. — Я дружу и с гидрантами, и со скамейками, и даже с наполовину покосившимися заборами. Да и цвета светофора различаю, — Спенсер негодующе поворачивается к ней в кресле спиной и складывает руки на груди, выражая своей позой непримиримую обиду.

— Да? — учтиво переспрашивает Хотч и деланно открывает первую страницу блокнота, хотя царапины их машин — все до единой — и так хранятся у него в памяти. — Мне напомнить об инциденте в Мехико?

— Какой же ты злопамятный, — кисло тянет Эмили. — Ну, подумаешь, поцарапала какую-то тачку. Зато мы поймали похитителя.

— Пять машин, Эмили, пять машин, — сдержанно говорит Хотч, сжимая переносицу пальцами. — И не «какие-то», а припаркованные у здания посольства. И не «поцарапала», а отбила зеркало, помяла крыло и чуть было не убила сидящего в одной из них посла. Я не ожидал подобной фамильярности от дочери дипломата, — Эмили раздражённо фырчит и произносит что-то неприличное на французском, но Хотч даже не хочет вникать и переводить, особенно после того, как Спенсер, мигом забывший свои обиды, кивает ей со словами «Полностью согласен».

— В общем так, — подытоживает Хотч, поднимаясь на ноги. — Машины поступят к нам в распоряжение в конце месяца. Если так получится, что кто-то из… более сознательных членов команды будет не в состоянии вести — я пущу одного из вас за руль. Однако мне очень не хочется приходить к Штраус первого апреля и сообщать ей, что весь новый комплект автомобилей можно везти на свалку. Боюсь, такую шутку она не оценит. Так что давайте сделаем вид, что все пункты только что были обговорены, агенты со всем согласны и встречных предложений не поступило. Если есть какие-либо уточнения или идеи — я готов к диалогу. В котором вы двое не будете участвовать, — поправляет себя Хотч, в упор глядя на мгновенно поднявших руки Спенсера и Эмили. Но команда лишь посмеивается и качает головами, глядя на своих адреналиновых наркоманов, как на проштрафившихся детишек. Хотч кивает всем и выходит из кабинета, радуясь, что хоть в этом году дело обошлось малой кровью.

Когда глава отдела по национальной безопасности уже заканчивает ежемесячный доклад, Хотчу на телефон приходит ёмкое в своём содержании СМС от Росси.

«Рид и Прентисс куда-то ушли, и, кажется, я слышу звук заводящегося мотора. Проси у Штраус сразу десять единиц — авось, до следующей делёжки бюджета что-то доживёт».


End file.
